


Let Go

by Silvery_Moon_Thing



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/pseuds/Silvery_Moon_Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Duncan play a game in the mountains, but something goes wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrettiestOfLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/gifts).



> You've been waiting so patiently for the next installment of A New Chapter, so I figured I should give you some more intense feels, even if it is short.

Duncan and Kim were playing "Jet pack tag", which was exactly what it sounded like. It was Duncan's turn to be 'it' now, and he was chasing Kim through the mountains."Almost!" He had to shout so that Kim could hear him over her laughing, the engines in the jet packs and the intense wind.  
"Yeah, but almost isn't enough!" Kim was weaving between the extreme mountains, shaking with laughter. She turned around so that she was flying backwards and facing him. "You're gonna have to try harder than 'almost'!" She was laughing so hysterically, she didn't even notice the bend in the river, and flew right into the mountain.  
"Kim!" She started falling, her jet pack smashed. The sudden collision had knocked her unconscious, and she was falling rapidly down to the rapids. "Kim, I'm coming!" Duncan had disabled his jet pack to reach her, but they were falling at the same rate and Kim was beneath him. There was no way around it, she was falling into the water.  
As he neared the bottom, he turned his jet pack back on, and turned it on just as he reached the bottom. Looking around, he saw that Kim had fallen into the water and was now floating downstream. He got to her as quickly as he could and scooped her up out of the water. The extra weight was a bit much for the engine, and it slowed down, strained, but he didn't care. He flew to the top of the canyon and laid her down on a plateau and started shaking her. "Kim, Kim, wake up, Kim!" Her eyes fluttered, then she gave a faint smile. Duncan started calling for help. "LEWIS! SIMON! SJIN, ANYONE, COME HELP!"  
"Duncan, stop." He stopped immediately and looked into her eyes.  
"But, Kim, you need help! We need somebody!"  
"Duncan, let it go." Her eyes shifted to look somewhere else, somewhere distant.  
"No no no no no, Kim, stay with me! You can't do this! You can't!" He grabbed her hand and held on tight, crying. For three days he held her hand, through three days of rain, snow, and wind, holding on tight. Then, on the last day, he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm working on the next few chapters of A New Chapter now, I'm like halfway through or so.


End file.
